The present invention relates to a female electrical contact element, especially suitable for use on vehicle accessory gearboxes, and to the relative connector assembly.
Such applications are known to require relatively small electrical contact elements enabling a number of the latter to be housed in a connector block, not only for supplying the said accessory gearboxes with power, but also for enabling exchange of various operating signals. The design of the connecting portions on the said electrical contact elements must be such as to ensure permanently reliable, stable contact, while at the same time requiring relatively little force, i.e. about a few hundred grams. For connecting the male and female contact elements, so as to prevent excessive strain on the part of operators repeatedly connecting the said connector blocks comprising a number of the said electrical contact elements.